More Than He Bargained For
by Boho Bytch
Summary: When working a scene, Horatio and his team find an abandoned baby, and Horatio ends up getting more than he bargained for out of this case...
1. So It Begins

-1More Than He Bargained For

Author: Boho Bytch

Chapter One: So It Begins

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own CSI: Miami or any of the materials associated with the show, those are purely the property of CBS and the wonderful creators of the show. This is purely a work of fiction featuring the characters from the show.

-----------------

It had been a relatively straightforward enough call when they'd gotten it. A dispute which escalated into unnecessary violence, and so close to a county hospital as well…

Horatio Caine removed his sunglasses and looked around the small area they'd managed to get sealed off at the front entrance to the ER, Calleigh was looking around for the spent casings from the shooting that had taken place, Ryan and Delko were looking around for all the other evidence they could find.

Their usual relative calm while working was broken when Delko frowned, looking around for a faint noise he'd heard, "Hey…anyone else hear that?" he frowned, standing up straight, wondering if he was just hearing things.

"Hear what?" Ryan asked as he took a picture or three of a blood spatter on the ground.

"It…nothing…I…just thought I heard something that's all.." he frowned, crouching back down, standing straight back up when he heard it again, "Ok now I know I'm not hearing things.."

Calleigh looked over, "What is it Eric?"

"I heard a baby crying…really faint….sounded like it came from over there.." he pointed towards one of the decorative bushes near the entrance.

Glancing over at Horatio with a look that said 'hmmm', Calleigh headed over to the bushes, closely followed by her boss, parting the branches until she came across a open sports bag, containing a hastily wrapped, very small newborn infant…

"Horatio…newborn…" she leaned out of the way so he could see the whimpering baby, "Where'd this little fella come from you reckon?"

"I think the question that needs asking Calleigh…is….where is this baby's mother?"

--------------------

A/N: I know this is short but its just a premise to a longer story that's in development. :D

I hope you all likes it.

Please R&R.


	2. The Hunt Is On

More Than He Bargained For

Author: Boho Bytch

Chapter Two: The Hunt Is On

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own CSI: Miami or any of the materials associated with the show, those are purely the property of CBS and the wonderful creators of the show. This is purely a work of fiction featuring the characters from the show.

----------------------

After the somewhat shocking discovery of a newborn infant outside the hospital, the team were effectively working two cases at the same time. The search for the drive by shooter from the hospital, and the search the mother of the abandoned baby.

"Any news on the newborn?" Horatio asked the doctor taking care of their little discovery.

"Seems healthy enough, a little bit small, so she may be premature…but she's easily less than twenty four hours old….maybe less than twelve…"

Horatio nodded, "Alright…so our missing mother can't have gone too far…" he hmmed as his phone rang, "Excuse me…yes Calleigh?"

"Those rounds we recovered from the hospital Horatio? Eastern European military grade ammunition.." she paused, "Oh hang on…Delko wants a word with you…"

Horatio nodded, turning back to look at the tiny infant they'd rescued, "Eric, you got something for me?"

"Yeah h, you're not going to believe this…but the uh…the blood spatter we found near the where that baby was found...we got a hit.." he paused, "it's definitely female…so it's most likely the mothers blood…but…there's a match in the system that isn't her.."

Horatio frowned, "Ok….who is it?"

There was a silence at the other end of the phone that seemed to last an absolute age, "H…it's you…the match is you…"

-------------

After Horatio headed straight back to the lab to double, even treble check Delko's findings, he found himself sat in his office, wondering why a relative of his was involved in such a shooting, let alone which relative?

"Hey Horatio…" Calleigh said, peering her head around the door, "You alright?"

Horatio nodded and looked up at Calleigh, "Mmm…just trying to piece together this little puzzle of ours…"

"Well…we may just have something…" she paused, "Patrol just called this in, a young woman has pulled a young woman out of the marina….she's alive…and some passers by said they saw a man pushing her in…"

Standing up, Horatio frowned, "She's got a gunshot wound?"

At Calleigh's nod, Horatio nodded and stood up, this young woman might not only be the abandoned baby's mother, but the only available witness to the shooting earlier on…

"Ok Calleigh…we'd best be paying the patient a visit then hadn't we?"

------------------

A/N: Ok so I know these are short chapter, and I'm hoping they're going to get longer as the story progresses, I really am. I only started watching CSI Miami a few short months ago, and I think I've got a pretty good grasp of how the show works and everything, and I hope I'm doing it justice here :D

Please R&R, and I really appreciate the reviews from the first chapter. :D


End file.
